


Two Lost

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maggie reflects
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Two Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loss

Maggie knew before the funeral that the loss was both members of her family. It might be Sam they were burying, but Nate, ever since their son had taken the turn for the worse, had been slipping further away.

She tried, wanting to keep something of the family they had been, but Nate was too far gone. At first, she felt guilty. In her grief, she hadn't really tried to reach out.

Then she realized he hadn't either, and that leveled the field.

When she filed for divorce, she wondered if he'd live another year.

She wouldn't bet on it.


End file.
